Cherish
by AquaStarr
Summary: I opened my eyes only to be blinded by bright light…ouch… my head hurts… what happened? I sat up, massaging my temple, this is weird… my bed doesn't feel as soft as before… my curtains aren't closed…I looked around… I'm not in my room!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and everything about it...

* * *

**Cherish**

**Chapter one**

* * *

I woke up in the morning hearing voices from outside my door. I hear my dearest brother's voice, Tsubasa. I was fascinated by what he's doing so early in the morning, talking to someone, and outside my chamber's door too. Usually he is a very late riser.

I rubbed my eyes and crept out of bed, I walk slowly to my door, my knees wobbling a little.

I just noticed how my bedroom is wrapped in still darkness, nothing but me is moving, and it must still be early in the morning. I continued walking until I reached the knob, turning it ever so slightly and peeked. My eyes twitched, not quite used to the brightness the small creak gave, though it adjusted quickly.

I saw my brother handing a scroll of parchment to another boy; he has raven hair that is just not very well kept. I could not see his face because he has his back turned while my brother, Tsubasa, looks as handsome as he was, light raven hair and deep purple eyes—we don't look the same I have brunette hair and a matching hazel eyes—but something's wrong… he's usually relaxed and is often seen smiling… but today he just seemed worried and nervous…

Suddenly he put on his hat, shadowing his face, and said:

"Please take care of her…" my eyes grew wide, is he leaving? No! That can't be! I slowly backed away my expression a mixture of confusion and shocked…Hoping all of this is only a mere dream.

I returned to the comfort of my bed lying there, waiting for me to wake up. I heard a creak on my bedroom's door, I turned my head only to be greeted by the man my brother was talking to, I can tell because he has the same raven hair, but I still can not see his face because it is shrouded by the darkness that my room contains. He walked his way towards me; I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I feel fluttering inside my stomach and tightness in my throat… what is he going to do?

Then I felt a soft and cottony texture covering my nose, I opened my eyes, but I felt dizzy and everything black out, the last image I saw were deep ruby eyes…

I opened my eyes only to be blinded by bright light…ouch… my head hurts… what happened? I sat up, massaging my temple, this is weird… my bed doesn't feel as soft as before… my curtains aren't closed…I looked around… I'm not in my room!

I got out of this wooden bed and opened the door; I smelled the scent of bacon and eggs. I rubbed my eyes, and got a clearer view of the dining room… It's small and everything is wooden… I saw a blonde guy, his back turned around; he was the one cooking…

I left the bedroom and sat down on one of the chairs…He turned around, the bacon and eggs looking wonderful, he looked surprise seeing me sitting here.

"Oh, you're awake!" He said and smiled "Good morning"

I blushed and greeted back. He served me a plate of bacon and eggs and poured me a cup of hot chocolate.

"M-May I ask… How did I get here?" I said, cupping the hot chocolate mug.

He smiled a soft sad smile…

"I… I'll get Natsume…" he said

"Natsume…?"

"Yes…" He said removing his apron and exiting the kitchen

After he left I was alone in the kitchen, I ate my breakfast and drank the hot chocolate.

Surely they're not bad guys…but why did my brother left… and decided to let me stay here…

Just then I heard someone coming, I look up only to find that familiar raven hair and deep ruby eyes, he's with the blonde guy and with a raven-haired girl with amethyst eyes… whom I assumed to be his sister.

The two boys sat down at the opposite side of the table while the girl sat beside me.

"Your brother, Tsubasa Sakura," The raven haired guy called Natsume said his voice and face not containing any emotion. "He left you, because he doesn't want you to be involved."

"Involved in what?"

"War."

* * *

Nyahaha! Another story! This chapter has been stuck in my computer for soooooo looooooooong. And I decided to publish it, although I don't know whether I'll make a chapter 2 or not… but whatever! I hope you enjoyed this!

P.S. I'll probably make chapter 2… Probably…


End file.
